


La Cultivadora Wei WuXian

by Nube_Fantastica



Series: Mo Dao zu shi [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: BL, Cambio de genero, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, chinos gays, comedia, cultivador demoniaco, recarnación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nube_Fantastica/pseuds/Nube_Fantastica
Summary: Wei Wuxian había renacido por medio del sacrificio de almas, pero ahora su apariencia era muy diferente a lo que un día lo fue.El temible patriarca Yiling se convirtió  en una delicada joven dama. Ahora tendrá que lidiar sus días con un nuevo cuerpo y una actitud descaradamente coqueta con cierto Lan que se ha negado abrir las puertas de su corazón.¿Qué le preparara el destino? ¿Lograra superar los demonios que lo atormentaron en su vida pasada?
Relationships: Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/ Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian
Series: Mo Dao zu shi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180097
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

El corazón del ser humano llega a ser tan frágil cuando uno ama, que con tan solo unas palabras puede llenar de alegría y gozo pero también romperse en miles de fragmentos.  
Se dice que en la vida uno se enamora en tres ocasiones, pero que pasaría ¿si uno se resigna a querer volver amar? Ya que en su primer amor solo tuvo sufrimiento y tormento, llevándose su alma consigo.

"¡El patriarca Yiling ha muerto!"

Paso menos de un día para que la noticia del Asensio en la colina de LuanZang, se extendiera por todo el mundo del cultivo, siendo este el mayor tema de conversación entre los cultivadores y la gente común.

"¿Quién podría haberlo matado a él?"

"¡Quién más puede ser!, ¡Fue el líder de Yunmeng!"

"¿No era Jiang Chen su shidi?"

"¡Lo es! Le dio un final a su pariente por un bien mayor. El dirigió a los cuatro clanes para destruir su guarida en la colina de LuanZang"

"Como se esperaba de un digno líder de secta"

"Y además Wei WuXian lo traiciono por aliarse con esos perros Wen, mordiendo la mano de quien le dio de comer." 

"Realmente actuó para un bien mayor, ¡es digno de ser llamado líder de secta!"

"Por fin eliminaron a esa escoria"

El estruendo de una taza al caer al suelo llamo la atención de los tres cultivadores, haciendo que giraran sus cabezas frenéticamente buscando la procedencia del sonido, pero solo pudieron ver fragmentos de porcelana blanca en el piso junto a una solitaria mesa al fondo que contenía monedas de plata encima de ella. Sin embargo, a kilómetros de aquella posada, un apuesto inexpresivo cultivador de túnicas blancas viajaba en su espada a toda velocidad sosteniendo dos jarras del vino "sonrisa del emperador."


	2. Resurrección

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El regreso del patriarca

12 años después.

La luz apenas era perceptible en la penumbra, unas velas casi consumidas con su cera esparcida en el piso fue lo primero que vio Wei WuXian al despertar, con un dolor casi insoportable proveniente de su cabeza haciéndolo apuñar sus ojos con fuerza, quería llevar sus manos a la procedencia del dolor, pero pronto noto que estas estaban sostenidas por cadenas.

Al tratar de forzar su vista para distinguir donde y como habia llegado a estar en esta escena, forcejeo durante un tiempo tratando de librarse de esas cadenas que le aprisionaban, pero sus intentos fueron simplemente inútiles.  
¿Qué demonios está pasando?, ¿no habia muerto ya? Vaya ironía, ni siquiera podrirme me concederán, supongo que el temeroso patriarca Yiling merece esto o más.  
Wei WuXian empezó a reír frenéticamente, el eco de su risa se escuchó por todo el lugar llamando la atención de un hombre corpulento que entro a aquella que parecía ser una habitación.

"Xing Li, has despertado"

Una mirada codiciosa se posó por todo el cuerpo de Wei WuXian, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos.  
"Xi Li, tu gege te trajo algo de comer, si prometes ser buena te soltare de las cadenas, pero solo si prometes comportarte."

Wei WuXian miro atentamente a aquel hombre que se le acercaba mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Xi Li? ¿Este hombre se llamó así mismo su gege? Una mirada de desconcierto apareció en el rostro de Wei Wuxian. El hombre se le acercó un poco más posicionándose cerca de su oído para susurrar "A-Li, tu gege te ha extrañado tanto, ¿Por qué no me diriges la palabra? ¿Sigues molesta por encadenarte? Pero sabes que tu gege lo hace por tu bien" el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian tembló ante aquella cercanía indecorosa, y tomando una bocanada de aire pronuncio, "gege duelen las cadenas"

Su voz fue cálida, y tierna haciendo que aquel hombre lo tomara como una súplica, sus ojos miraron a aquel hombre quien lo veía con lujuria, pero a Wei Wuxian no le importo eso, si no que su voz no era la suya, si no que era la de una chica dejándolo atónito durante segundos.

Aquel hombre saco unas llaves de su túnica y pronuncio. "Veo que A-Li aprendió la lección, tu gege te recompensara" para luego desatar las cadenas de las muñecas de Wei WuXian.

Al caer esas cadenas produjeron un ruido sordo que logro sacar de sus pensamientos a Wei WuXian "Prometo portarme bien esta vez" dijo con una encantadora voz que solo hizo que se sorprendiera en si al escuchar que venía de su propia boca.

Wei WuXian sobo sus muñecas que tenían marcas de aquellas cadenas, no podía imaginar durante cuánto tiempo se mantuvo así para lograr llegar a este estado.  
El hombre le acercó un plato de comida que habia traído consigo, prendió unas cuantas velas más para alumbrar aquella oscura habitación, y solo así Wei Wuxian pudo notar lo que habia pasado.

Alrededor de el un circulo hecho desangre capto su atención como la de aquel hombre, Wei WuXian quiso levantarse para observar más pero sus piernas flaquerón haciéndole caer de nuevo, "A-Li, ¿estás bien?" el hombre se le acerco queriendo sujetarlo por los hombros pero Wei WuXian se reincorporo antes de que pasara. "Estoy bien, solo..." su semblante se tornó pálido al notar lo que yacía en el piso, no solo era un circulo de sangre, eran una matriz y no cualquiera ¡era de una técnica prohibida!

Wei Wuxian nunca imagino que alguien utilizara esta técnica para traerlo de la muerte, esta era una antigua técnica o más bien una maldición. El lanzador de la matriz se lesiona a sí mismo al crear incisiones en su cuerpo, dibuja la, matriz y dibuja los conjuros con su propia sangre sentándose en el centro. Luego puede convocar a un demonio extremadamente malvado y pedirle que complete su deseo, pero el precio a pagar sería alto, ya que este sería ofrecer su propio cuerpo para que el espíritu maligno pueda regresar a la Tierra. Wei WuXian solo habia escuchado de pocos que intentaron esta técnica, a la mucho fueron fallas y en otras solo eran cuentos de hace años, pero lo que no entendido era que él de tantos a quienes se les pudo llamar, fuera el desdichado. Miro al suelo, vio la carmesí sangre seca que no tenía más de unas horas, Wei Wuxian fue traído desde los muertos para vivir de nuevo, busco entre su cuerpo alguna seña de un corte.

"A-LI, tus pies están sangrando"

La mirada de Wei WuXian se posiciono en estos, que dura debió de ser tu vida A Li como para que hicieras una matriz con lo último aliento sus pies sangraban, y largos cortes se arrastraban hacia sus piernas.

"¿A-Li? ¿Por qué hay tanta sangre?"

Wei Wuxian empezó a reír dejando atónito a aquel hombre.

"¿A-Li?"  
"gege acércate A-Li que te ha extrañado tanto"

Wei Wuxian entendió, aquella joven debió de vivir el mismo infierno, y sin duda aquel hombre formaba parte de su tormento. No te preocupes Xi Li, deja que saque la basura por ti.

La sonrisa que mostraba Wei WuXian lucia encantadora, pero solo él sabía que esta escondía intenciones asesinas.

"¿gege ya no quiere A-Li?, ¿Por qué no te acercas?"

Dudando un poco, aquel hombre se acercó, pero la cautivadora y frágil mujer que le sonreía le dio la confianza para acercarse y pasarle por detrás de las orejas uno de los mechones que caían en el rostro de Wei Wuxian, "gege está aquí."

El hombre poso una de sus manos por la delgada cintura de Wei WuXian, y con una sonrisa coqueta este dijo "mi gege ya no me quiere, me tiene encerrada aquí todo el tiempo."  
"Pero A-Li no se porta bien, no obedece a su gege"

"A-Li obedecerá a su gege desde ahora, pero no me dejes aquí, me da miedo la oscuridad."

El hombre posaba cada vez más sus manos descaradamente en su cintura, "quizás lo considere si A-Li está dispuesta hoy."  
Wei Wuxian le sonrió acercando su rostro más hacia aquel hombre, y aprovechando que aquel hombre bajo la guarde le estampo un jarrón de porcelana que habia logrado ocultar entre sus mangas.

Aquel hombre cayo inconsciente, y Wei WuXian utilizo ese momento para arrástralo al hacia una esquina para encadenarlo con aquellas cadenas que anteriormente lo aprisionaban, y con una de las veladoras que yacían en el suelo esparció su cera caliente sobre la cara del hombre quien despertó al sentir su cara ser quemada. El hombre empezó a chillar del dolor mientras llamaba desesperadamente a la persona junto a él "¡¿A-Li?!"

"No soy tu A-Li" pronuncio fríamente Wei Wuxian haciendo que aquel hombre temblara.

El hombre forcejeo tratando de zafarse de las cadenas que lo sostenían por las muñecas, "A-Li, prometo sacarte a pasear, tu gege te comprara maquillaje y ropa bonita ¿no quieres eso A-Li?, pero solo suelta a tu gege."

El hombre suplicaba tratando de endulzar el oído de su quería A Li, pero el rostro de Wei WuXian no cedió ningún momento y estaba seguro que si fuera A-Li ella tampoco haría lo mismo.

El semblante de Wei WuXian mostraba arrogancia y desprecio hacia ese hombre. "No soy tu A-Li y tú no eres mi gege, solo eres un asqueroso perro que morirá hoy."  
Wei Wuxian con la veladora en mano empezó a prender fuego a las mantas esparcidas por la habitación, y sonrió al ver que estas eran de poliéster y se quemarían mucho más rápido, con una sonrisa de arroja a oreja se acercó al hombre y prendió las túnicas que portaba, el hombre empezó a gritar del dolor y el miedo. "¡MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA!, ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO!, ¡LIBERAME!"

Wei WuXian ignoro lo que sea que gritara aquel hombre, solo se dedicó a que la madera y tela se estuviera consumiendo por el fuego, y cuando noto que esta ya se habia propagado por toda la habitación salió.

"¡¿A DONDE VAS?!, ¡REGRESA MALDITA PUTA!, ¡SUELTAME! ¡A-LI!"

El hombre seguía llamándola mientras miles de insultos salían de su boca, para luego empezar a llorar y suplicar por su patética vida.  
Wei WuXian al salir de la aquella habitación camino por el lugar y procedió a propagar el fuego gracias a que encontró aceite que serviría para hacer arder aquella cabaña más rápidamente.

Al salir de la cabaña, se dedicó a observar como esta era consumida por el fuego escuchando los débiles gritos de agonía que producía aun ese hombre, hasta que no se escucharon más.

Aquella cabaña se encontraba remota, pensó Wei WuXian, por lo que nadie se enteró que aquel hombre torturo día y noche a la pobre A-Li. Al verificar que no quedaba más que cenizas de aquella cabaña Wei WuXian partió no sin antes percatarse que dos de las tres marcas que tenía desaparecieron.

Tengo que cumplir con el deseo de A-Li, pero ¿querida A-Li, no me has dicho cuáles son tus deseos? Supongo que el salir de aquel lugar y matar aquella escoria era parte de ¿pero que más dolor albergaba tu corazón?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola criaturitas preciosas! soy la autora de esta novela, es un proyecto que tenia bastante tiempo en mente, espero y me acompañen en el proceso.


	3. Ahora soy una mujer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La hermosa Xi Li.

Wei Wuxian camino durante horas vagando entre las calles, con sus pies descalzos y ropa desgastada mostraba la figura lamentable de una hermosa dama que habia caído en la desdicha llamando consigo una gran cantidad de miradas confusas entre los transeúntes.

Con el dinero que le habia quitado a aquella escoria de hombre se dirigía a conseguir algo para comer, pero una anciana en un puesto de ropa lo sujeto del brazo.   
"¡Aiya! ¿Pero qué te paso niña? Ven aquí que la abuela te tratara esas heridas." 

No es necesario Wei WuXian retiro su brazo que habia sido sostenido por la anciana, pero esto provocó que la mujer frunciera el ceño tirándolo con más fuerza de su brazo para que se centrara en unos de los taburetes junto al puesto.

Sin poderse negar, Wei WuXian se dejó tratar por aquella mujer quien lo regañaba por cada queja que daba al ser curado.  
"¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?" dijo con una voz más calmada pero en su mirada era todo lo contrario, Wei WuXian trago saliva y por pensar un poco dijo ."Soy Xi..." por su mente un destello de iluminación paso y con una sonrisa pronuncio "soy Cangse Li"

En honor a la mujer que le dio la vida y en la que le daría otro comienzo, Cangse Li.

La mujer al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Wei WuXian se sonrojo un poco al pesar de su edad. Poso su mirada en la joven con apariencia sucia llena de moretones por el cuerpo, causando que el corazón de la anciana doliera al verla.

"Muy bien pequeña A Li, soy la abuela Mei Yun, llámame Mei Mei" recogiendo sus mangas se levantó del tamborete y dijo "se ve que no has comido nada durante el día, o quizás en semanas, la abuela te preparara algo delicioso."

"La abuela es muy generosa"

"Tsh niña que me llames Mei Mei, aun soy muy joven para ser llamada abuela."

Soltando una pequeña carcajada Wei WuXian, asintió y llamo a la mujer con complejos de edad Mei Mei.

Platicaron un poco más mientras que Wei WuXian ayudaba a recoger las cosas en el puesto de la anciana Mei Yun. Al terminar caminaron colina arriba llevando una carreta junta un par de verduras y arroz hasta llegar a una pequeña residencia con un hermoso jardín de arquerías y plantas medicinales en el patio fronterizo de la casa.   
Una chica que hilaba se acercó junto a ellos con una sonrisa "abuela Mei Mei, ¿Quién es la joven?"

"Tsh solo Mei Mei, ella es Cangse Li nos hara compañía esta noche, así que prepárale la habitación de visitas."

"Por supuesto abu" Mei Yun miro a su nieta intensamente y la joven solo pudo retratarse antes de recibir un sarmiento por la mujer Mei Mei, y tratando de evitar la mirada de la anciana se coloco frente a Wei WuXian y con una voz cantarina pronuncio "mucho gusto jie jie, soy Mei Zhu puedes llamarme A Zhu"

Y sin esperar a que Wei WuXian se recuperara de ser llamado jie jie, esta lo arrastro hasta estar dentro de la residencia, y al entrar la joven Mei Zhu no dejo ningún segundo a Wei WuXian bombardeándolo con preguntas que ella misma se contestaba.

"¡Aiya!, necesitas cambiar esas prendas, A Zhu, deja de atosigar a la joven A Li y prepara el baño para que pueda cambiarse."

La joven Mei Zhu después de unos minutos regreso para tomar a Wei WuXian del antebrazo y dirigirlo a la bañera.

"Ponte esto por ahora, te hare un vestido mejor mañana mientras usa uno de los míos" dejo caer las suaves telas color celeste sobre las manos del aturdido Wei WuXian. "Muchas gracias A Zhu" mostro una sonrisa de lado y la joven se sonrojo un poco y algo nerviosa dijo "cuando termines ven a cenar junto a la abuela y yo, te estaremos esperando" y sin más se marchó con sus mejillas un poco rosas. 

Wei WuXian cerró la puerta, pero luego sus hombros se tensaron y su rostro se llenó de bochorno.   
Es normal tomar un baño ¿no? Pero ¿Será adecuado ver el cuerpo de la joven ya que ahora es el mío?  
Desde que nació el habia sido un hombre, pero durante toda su vida no habia visto directamente el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, aunque como todo joven leyó un gran número de libros pornográficos, bueno casi como cada joven esto le hizo pensar en el rostro lleno de disgusto de aquel jade a quien una vez le habia mostrado uno de sus tesoros, esto provocando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero que desvaneció al enfrentarse a lo tenía debajo de esas desgastadas túnicas.   
Wei WuXian, tal vez en tu vida pasada tu amigo fiel estuvo contigo pero tienes que aceptar que ahora eres una chica así que aunque lo perdiste has ganado a dos hermanas ¿no está mal no? Jajaja solo deja de pensar mucho y metete a esa bañera se decía a si mismo, y con un chapoteo se sumergió en el agua tibia, enjuago su rostro y empezó a jabonar su blanquecina y rosada piel. ¿Qué irónico que a la primera mujer que tocara íntimamente seria a si misma? Después de calmar sus nervios con un poco de comentarios se sintió un poco relajado.

Seco su cabello y se vistió con las prendas que la joven Mei Zhu le dio anteriormente, al hacerlo su mirada capto un espejo de bronce que colgaba en la habitación, y dando pasos hacia el miro el reflejo de su ahora rostro y se sorprendió, desde que Wei WuXian despertó no habia echando un vistazo a su apariencia, aun no asimilaba del toco que habia regresado a la vida y mucho menos que estaba dentro del cuerpo de una chica. Pero la imagen que emanaba era realmente hermosa, la joven Xi Li poseía una belleza pura, como la que radian los tulipanes en plena floración, si pudiera decir más palabras para describir a la joven no solo estaría alardeando como el coqueto que un día fue en su vida pasada si no que ni con todo el vocabulario podría describirla. Sin duda, si el rostro de la vida pasada de Wei WuXian era bien parecido, se quedaría perplejo ante la joven, solo dos veces habia sido testigo de tal belleza, lo que le hizo sonreír con descaro.  
Vaya, nada mal ¿Qué dirá el mundo del cultivo de una coqueta Wei WuXian 2.0?  
Quizás el ser ahora una chica no este del todo mal, se decía así mismo mientras se dejaba seducir por el reflejo de una blanca piel cual porcelana, cabellos negros que caían por debajo de su delgada cintura y espalda, labios carmesí y curvos, un par de cejas delgadas bien definidas que hacían resaltar a su ya grandes ojos grises que eran adornados por unas pestañas largas y risadas.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Wei Wuxian habia pasado más de tres semanas en aquella residencia junto a la abuela Mei Mei y su hija Mei Zhun. Durante esos días se dedicó a sanar sus heridas pero como también para verificar si la joven quien le habia donado su cuerpo poseía alguna base de cultivo, para su surte resulto que si fue el caso por lo que durante esos días estaba tratando de almacenar energía espiritual.

"jie jie, acompáñame al mercado a hacer las compras."

Wei Wuxian se levantó de la posición de loco y alisando un poco su vestido acompaño a la insistente A Zhu.  
Mientras caminaban por el pueblo, Wei Wuxian observo como el mundo de la cultivación habia cambiado durante los doce años de su muerte, así que recaudando información con los trasuntes se enteró que los cuatro grandes clanes estaban formadas por la secta YunmengJiang, LanlingJin, GusuLan y QuigheNie siendo esto algo que ya esperaba. 

"jie jie ¿no es bonito?" 

Al escuchar la dulce vos de Mei Zhu, se dirigió hacia ella "Mira jie jie, este broche es realmente bonito" la niña sostenía un tocado de flores rojas entre sus manos mientras miraba sonriente a la doncella Wei WuXian.

"A Zhu es muy bonito" Wei Wuxian mostraba una amplia sonrisa, la chica se sonrojo u poco y dijo. "Decidido, lo llevare, jie jie te verás muy hermosa con el puesto"  
"A Zhu, no es necesario que lo compres para mí, yo lo pagaré si te gusta."

"¿Y con qué dinero piensas pagar?" mostrando un sutil ceño fruncido la niña habia dado en el orgullo del pobre de Wei WuXian.

"¡A Zhu ya ha hecho mucho por mí, no es necesario que me compre algo!" empezó a sermonear, en el pasado él era el que daba regalos a las bellas doncellas pero nunca antes habia estado en el lugar de una.

"No, A Zhu quiere darle un regalo a su jie jie"

"Pero..."

"Sin peros, tengo que presumir que tengo una jie jie muy hermosa."

Resignado, Wei Wuxian asintió y solo vio como la pequeña A Zhu lo llevaba de puesto en puesto comprando artículos que solo una dama usaría.  
Siguiendo los deseos de la pequeña A Zhu, Wei WuXian cargaba consigo una gran variedad de artículos de dama, como maquillaje, cremas, zapatos y accesorios para el cabello. Esto no molestaba para nada a Wei WuXian, aunque nunca se vio preocupado por su apariencia, tenía que aceptar que ahora era una chica y tenía que pasarse por una por lo que poco a poco fue aprendiendo del mundo que se enfrentaba una dama día a día, gracias a los consejos que A Zhu le habia dado.  
Cansado de pasar puesto tras puestos Wei WuXian trato de persuadir a la joven "A Zu hemos comprado bastantes cosas, debemos regresar, la abuela Mei se preocupara."  
La joven chica mostrando un adorable puchero miro a la joven de túnicas celestes, apartando la mirada de ella mientras se quedó aturdido por un momento. Habia algo que le resultaba nostálgico al ver a la joven A Zhu.

"¿jie jie? ¿Me estas escuchando?" la pequeña joven Mei Zu llamaba a Wei Wuxian con un poco de angustia. "¿Te sientes mal jie jie?"  
"Estoy bien, continuemos ¿hay algo más que quieras?"

La joven volvió a sonreír nuevamente y tomando a Wei WuXian de la mano anduvieron recorriendo algunos puestos más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaa! espero y les este gustando la historia, cualquier duda o sugerencia son libres de comentar, este es el segundo capitulo en el siguiente arco planeo escribir el reencuentro entre Wei WuXian y Lan Zhan ¿Producirá alguna reacción notoria en nuestro caballero de acero?  
> pdt adoro a la pequeña A Zhu, es una hermanita muy linda.


	4. Villa Mo

Un año habia pasado desde que Wei WuXian habia renacido en el cuerpo de la joven Xi Li, aún conservaba consigo una de las 3 marcas de la matriz de renacimiento. No podía demorar más tiempo o su alma pagaría el precio. Así que decidido camino hacia una ya no tan joven anciana junto a una niña que lo veía desolada.

La joven Mei Zhu lo detuvo, y con una voz congestionada lo llamo. "Jie jie ¿enserio tienes que irte?" Wei WuXian tratando de evitar la mirada hablo tratando de pronunciar las palabras correctas, más nunca habia sido bueno con las despedidas.

"A-Zhu Yo"

"¡Niña! Te dije que no detuvieras A-Li" La abuela Mei regañaba a su nieta pero aunque no lo dijera, a ella también le dolía que Wei WuXian se marchara.

"A-Zhu, Mei Mei" hizo una reverencia hacia ellas "Este año que he pasado junto a ambas han sido de los mejores que he pasado en mi vida, justo cuando perdí el motivo de seguir y creer que jamás seria querido por alguien ustedes me brindaron el cariño de un hogar, esta no es una despedida, prometo volver pero para ello primero tengo que arreglar algo que me impide continuar...Gracias por acogerme en su hogar" Wei WuXian mantenía su cabeza inclinada sin querer posar sus ojos en el rostro de las dos damas.

Su vida no habia sido fácil, desde la campaña para derribar el sol no habia podido tener una noche tranquila. Pero desde que renació fueron pocas las noches que paso en insomnio y la pequeña A-Zhu lo acompaño dándole esperanzas que quizás el renacer podría ser una oportunidad para hacer lo que nunca pudo, era egoísta creerlo pero no quería renunciar a ello por lo que esa tarde con una promesa de volver salió de la cabaña cargando solo consigo una flauta de bambú con un hermoso jade incrustado que la pequeña A-Zhu habia tallado.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Su cultivo ahora no era el mejor de todos, era inestable pero ya habia vivido una vida sin un núcleo espiritual por lo que conocía formas para defenderse por si se le presentaran problemas en su camino. Aunque en esta vida no quería hacer uso del cultivo demoniaco no reduciría medios si la situación lo requería.  
Así que viajo durante días preguntando por cada pueblo por el que pasaba sobre la familia Xi y ver si alguien lo llegara a reconocer como la joven Xi Li, pero su búsqueda no habia dado frutos por lo que se dirigió a una posada para conseguir algo de beber. Estaba tan cansado además que se moría por poner algo de alcohol en entre sus labios, en la cabaña junto a la abuela Mei, esta no lo dejo beber ni una sola gota después de que lo encontró en el cobertizo llorando con tres tarros de alcohol vacíos mientras abrazaba un costal de papas, de solo pensar en ello Wei WuXian podía sentir el jalón de orejas de la abuela quien muy preocupada lo abrazo hasta consolarlo.  
Justo estaba por llevar su taza a sus labios cuando escucho la plática de tres clientes en aquella posada.

"Cada vez hay más energía resentida en la Villa Mo"

"Escuche que llamaron a una secta prestigiosa para atender el problema"

"¿A qué creen que se deba?"

"No lo escucharon de mí, pero dicen que Madam Mo tiene encerrado a su propio sobrino, además que se le ha visto usar métodos deshonestos quizás sea el causante de lo renuente ola de cadáveres."

"Yo escuche que el sobrino de Madam Mo estaba mal de la cabeza, los sirvientes lo han visto rondar por las noches con un excesivo maquillaje."

"¿Qué esperabas de un manga cortada?, por algo fue expulsado del clan Jin".

Esta platica no quedo desapercibida para el sensible oído de Wei WuXian, quien con su ya practicada voz coqueta camino hacia la mesa donde se inducia la plática.  
"Disculpen caballeros mi atrevimiento, pero no pude evitar escuchar su plática, ¿serian amables de conversar un poco con esta Shijie, hum?" colocando una mano en su delgada cintura se inclino un poco y mostro una sonrisa.

Los hombres contemplaron a la joven mujer y no dudaron en inducirla en su plática.  
"¡Por supuesto!" exclamo uno de los hombres, mientras otro seguía embobado con la figura de la joven frente a él. Un codazo de uno de sus compañeros lo saco de su ensueño y con una voz que oculto poco su vergüenza empezó a contestar los detalles que la joven le solicito.

"Hum, ya veo" pronuncio Wei WuXian aun con una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre su barbilla acariciando delicadamente sus labios mientras pensaba un poco sobre lo que aquellos hombres le habían dicho.

"Joven dama, ¿está planeando visitar la villa Mo?"

"Lo estoy considerando, hay algo que me resulta inquietante sobre lo que me han dicho"

"Pero joven dama, no debería los cadáveres rondan por la zona. ¡Sería peligroso que una joven dama como usted ande sola!"

"Es verdad, además ya han contactado con una de las grandes sectas para que se encargue del problema, no debería ir" insistió uno de los cultivadores.

"No se preocupen, esta Shijie sabe cuidarse muy bien. Solo hará una pequeña visita a la villa Mo, si veo que es algo que no esté en mi poder resolver, se lo dejare a los cultivadores."  
Y sin más agradeció a los hombres en esa posada por su información proporcionada, y aunque un poco reacios los hombres la despidieron rezándole a Buda para que la joven dama no presentara ningún mal.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Una gran conmoción de personas se reunía en las puertas de la Villa Mo, lo que le hizo a Wei WuXian más fácil llegar al lugar. Sus planes eran solo observar sin que se notara su presencia. Pero como si el destino le dijera que no sería tan fácil como lo que pensó, ahora se encontraba compartiendo una taza de té junto nada menos que la susodicha Madam Mo, viendo el lado positivo se enteraría de todo en primera fila, pero ahora tenía que librar con otro problema.

"Como te decía, mi hijo es muy apuesto y noble. Actualmente le ha llamado mucho la atención sobre el mundo de la cultivación, sé que si se lo propone, seguro lo lograra como un digno heredero de la Villa Mo."  
¿Cómo es posible que el infame patriarca Yiling se libre de una casamentera?  
La mujer veía de arriba hacia abajo a la apariencia de Wei WuXian, esto le recordó un poco a Madam Yu tratando de conseguir una nuera apropiada para el joven de expectativas altas de Jiang Cheng, pero solo en pensar en la idea de lo que esta mujer estaba tratando de insinuar le provocaba un amargo sabor de boca.  
Wei WuXian no era tonto, sabía que la apariencia en el cuerpo de la joven A-Li era muy agradable a la vista, y si le sumaba el porte refinado de una cultivadora venida de una buena familia, seria ciego quien no dijera que la presencia que estaba dando no fuera un buen partido. Así que tramándose su orgullo siguió con modestia la plática que la entusiasta mujer le obligo a tener.

"¡Los cultivadores han llegado!" solo esa frase hizo que Wei WuXian soltara un suspiro y se relajara un poco de la incómoda platica que estaba teniendo, pero no duro mucho hasta que vio entrar a un grupo con sus distinguidas túnicas blancas y listones perfectamente colocados alrededor de sus cabezas.  
Quien lo diría que precisamente el Clan GusuLan vendría, se ve que es una generación más joven y además que la familia directa a logrado tener descendencia por los dos distinguidos jóvenes con cintas blancas en sus frentes que eran adornadas con un hermoso patrón de nubes. Los jóvenes se presentaron a Madam Mo como Lan Shizui y Lan Jingyi.

Los jóvenes fueron invitados a tomar asiento, y como era de esperarse de los discípulos con túnicas de velorios, estos esperaron con un porte recto y sin tocar el vino que se les habia servido solo esperando por lo que Madam Mo tenía que decir.  
Que cansado era ser una chica, solo podía pensar Wei WuXian. Era injusto que todo ese vino se desperdiciara sin ser consumido mientras que a él solo le habían servido un te demasiado amargo para su gusto.  
Un miembro de las generaciones más jóvenes de nuestra familia también es un cultivador La mujer en su pobre intento de hacer conexiones con la familia de cultivadores fue interrumpida en medio de su discurso.

Un joven y regordete se apresuró sudoroso abriéndose paso entre la multitud dentro de esa casa. "¡El bastardo de Mo XuanYu ha enloquecido!" Pronuncio con una voz demasiado agitada, el sudor era palpable por todo su rostro el cual lucia rojo por enojo o agitación.  
Eh, ¿así que este era el joven de buen porte que Madam Mo le describía tan entusiasmada?

"¡A-Zi!, ¿qué es esa forma de llegar?" la mujer se acercó más a su hijo viendo la figura patética que estaba dando, giro su mirada para ver el rostro de la joven quien recia junto a ella rezando para que esto no manchara la pulida imagen que le vendia a la hermosa selorita anteriormente.  
Pero el joven que aun lucia indignado no parecía notar lo que su madre trataba de decirle y solo soltó. "¡Ese loco me ha mordido el brazo! Y..yy"  
"No lo hubiera mordido si no se llevara mis cosas." La figura de otro joven con el rostro cubierto de colorines señalo hacia Mo ZiYuan. Su ropa desgastada y su cabello alborotado solo hacían que comprobara los rumores sobre lo que ocurría dentro de esa Villa.

Mo ZiYuan no esperaba que el débil lunático tuviera las agallas de presentar problemas, siempre se habia encargado para que no pudiera salir de ese mugriento cuarto donde recedia, pero hoy habia enloquecido y solo porque habia tomado algunas de sus cosas. Pero Mo ZiYuan lo negaría rotundamente. "¡Eso es una tontería! ¿Cuándo te robe tus cosas? ¿Ni quien quiera tomar tus cosas de lunático?"

El joven que lucía algo apeñuscado entre la multitud dio un paso hacia el frente y aun temblando pronuncio. "Tu..tu no tomaste, hurtaste, siempre te llevas mis cosas."  
Madam Mo estaba tratando de arreglar la situación, incluso ella lucia algo sorprendida de ver a su sobrino después de años. Pero Mo ZiYuan no ayudaba pues estaba que hervía de ira, así que camino apresuradamente a donde se encontraba el tembloroso de Mo XuanYu con la intención de dirigir una patada hacia su persona. Sin embargo esta no llego gracias a la intervención de la joven señorita quien jalo del brazo al niño de rostro pintoresco haciéndolo que se colocara frente de si, provocando que Mo ZiYuan tropezara. "Eh, sí que tienes un innovador sentido de la moda." pronuncio Wei WuXian mientras limpio un poco de la pintura en el rostro del joven haciendo que el niño se tensara un por su repentina cercanía.

Las personas reunidas que habían sido atraídas por la llegada de los cultivadores, se vieron envueltos en captar toda su atención en la joven que en tan solo unos segundos apareció frente los jóvenes Mo. Pensaron que solo era otra delicada mujer que habia caído arrastrada por Madam Mo para tratar de armar un contrato para su hijo, pero resulto que también era una cultivadora ¿Quién lo diría? Nunca se debe juzgar a uno por su apariencia.  
La paciencia de Madam Mo termino cuando vio que la joven dama que tenia como partido para su hijo tuvo que intervenir por la imprudencia de este. Así que llamo algo alterada al culpable de toda esta conmoción "¿Hiciste una escena a propósito? ¿no?."

"No,no,no yo solo quiero las cosas que me ha quitado, o tal solo las que eran de mi madre." El niño aun sostenido por los brazos de Wei WuXian, habia tomado una gran bocanada de aire mientras pronuncio esas palabras para luego decaer un poco su mirada hacia el suelo.

Wei WuXian miro al niño, y lo soltó solo para ver como Madam Yu y su hijo le dirigían miradas de odio hacia la magullada figura de joven Mo.  
Madam Mo trataba de contenerse a golpearlo ante los tantos pares de ojos mirando la escena, los murmullos entre las personas reunidas incluso llegaban a sus oídos haciendo que la ira en ella aumentara. "¿Robar? Eso es un poco irrespetuoso, si me preguntas. Todos somos una familia, y el solo quería echarle un vistazo. A-Zi es tu hermano menor, ¿qué hay de malo que tome algunas de tus cosas? Como hermano mayor, no deberías estar renuente a prestar uno o dos de tus juguetes ¿verdad? No es como si no los devolviera."

Los jóvenes del Clan Lan permanecieron renuentes sin decir nada. Wei WuXiain vio como la severa educación de su clan se veía reflejada en cada uno de sus dicipulos quienes mostraban un rostro serio y calmado ante la discusión que se estaba presentando.

El niño que tomaba cada vez una gran bocanada de aire tímidamente dijo "en..entonces devuélvelos" aun con su cabeza gaña estiro una mano frente al otro joven Mo.  
Pero era imposible que aquel niño mimado devolviera algo una vez lo tuviera en su posición. Y con un rostro morado por la ira grito "¡Mamá!"  
La mujer de tercera edad miro a su hijo con su ceño arrugado en su rostro, indicándole que no empeorara más la situación. 

El Joven de Mo XuanYu sintió un arrebato de valor al estar cerca de la joven quien lo habia defendido, por lo que por una vez en su vida quiso quejarse ante esa mujer sin sentir que no lograría nada por conseguirlo. "No solo debería hurtar mis cosas de valor, si no que también lo hace en medio de la noche, incluso me restringe de mis túnicas haciendo que vista con pocas. Todos saben que estoy por los hombres, y que insista en venir noche tras noche hace que me confunda sobre sus intenciones." después de decir eso lucio mucho más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba pero ¿qué era perder cara si podía hacer pagar a ese ingrato de primo que le toco tener?

Wei WuXian estaba un poco sorprendido por la determinación que el niño tembloroso estaba teniendo, por sus ropas pudo ver que lo que dijo no eran tan solo palabras e incluso eso hizo que el público de espectadores quienes ya habían escuchado los rumores del maltrato hacia Mo XuanYu sintiera compasión hacia él.  
"¿De que estas hablando? ¡Que desvergonzado! ¡A-Zi es tu primo!" Madam Mo soltó sin aliento, su ceño cada vez más arrugado haciendo que las señales de envejecimiento fueran visible en su rostro. 

"Pero aun así siguió lleno, y más de una vez me encontró en ropa interior y eso no le importo, ¡Yo podre ser manga cortada, pero no tengo gustos tan feos!"  
"pss" la pequeña risa proveniente de uno de los jóvenes de túnicas blancas no paso desapercibida ante el ágil oído de Wei WuXian haciéndolo pensar que incluso en ese clan de luto podían reír, incluso el quien estaba portando una apariencia de una refinada dama tuvo trabajo en evitar su risa. Vaya, quien lo diría que ese niño tiene agallas, si yo estuviera en su lugar no creo haberlo hecho mejor.

Mo ZiYuan estuvo a punto de volver a atacar a su primo pero el niño salió corriendo y se refugió dejando toda su cara atrás en uno de los cultivadores de túnicas blancas. "¿Vieron?, es cruel, ¡no solo roba mis cosas, también quiere pegarme!"  
Antes de que Mo ZiYuan se abalanzara nuevamente contra el niño detrás del joven Lan, el líder de los muchachos lo detuvo Por favor cálmese. "Las palabras son más poderosas que las armas."

Madam Mo vio que el joven estaba protegiendo al lunático de su sobrino y sonrió con cautela. "Este es el hijo de mi hermana menor, todos saben que él no está bien de su cabeza, es un lunático y a menudo pronuncia palabras extrañas que no deben tomarse enserio. Cultivador, por favor..."

El joven detrás de cultivador se removía nerviosamente mientras trataba de tomar otra gran bocanada de aire para hablar, pero antes de que lo hiciera el Lan frente a él hablo cambiando la plática a otro tema más serio. "La energía resentida es abúndate por la Villa Mo, tomaremos el patio Oeste para pasar la noche. Es importante recordar que después del anochecer se cierren todas las ventanas y puertas, no se salga, o peor aún, no se camine hacia el patio. Mis compañeros y yo nos encargaremos de los cadáveres."

"Si, si por favor." La ya irritada mujer solo se dedicó asentir tratando que este problema terminara lo más rápido posible. Pero su hijo le hacía imposible "¡Mamá! El lunático me insulto enfrente a tanta gente, ¿y eso es todo? Me dijiste que solo era un..."

"Cállate. ¿No puedes ver la situación? Ya hablaremos luego."

El orgulloso niño miro a su madre, nunca antes habia caído a una situación tan desventajosa o lo habían humillado. El regaño de su madre solo hacia empeorar, así que apretando los dientes con una intensa mirada de odio salió del cuarto central dónde todo ese mundo gente habia visto lo que ese lunático habia causado. Definitivamente esta vez ese bastardo pagara esta noche.

Después de aclarar unos puntos más con los cultivadores, Madam Mo los despidió para que se dirigieran al área oeste, miro a la joven que habia estado liada en todo este drama familiar y con un sonrisa de disculpa y pena le ofrecio un cuarto para pasar la noche. Wei WuXian acepto y después de que Madam Mo le diera unas instrucciones a su criada de acompañar a Wei WuXian a una habitación se despidió para dirigirse a sus aposentos sin siquiera darle una mirada al lunático que tenía por sobrino.

"Joven maestra, acompáñeme por favor." le escucho decir a la criada. Pero la mirada de Wei WuXian se posó en el joven que aun permanecía sin mover ningún musculo. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Wei WuXian, fue los grandes cortes en sus muñecas los cuales el joven durante la conmoción habia tratado de ocultar. "En un momento" con una voz suave le respondió a la criada. Y sin pensarlo mucho camino hacia el joven Mo.

"Niño, ¿Cómo te hiciste estos cortes?" le pregunto amablemente. El Joven se sobresaltó al ver que alguien se dio cuenta de los cortes en su muñeca y solo se limitó a responder. "Un accidente, me he tropezado, soy muy torpe jajaja"

Wei WuXian tomo su muñeca y atando un paño entre sus cordel hizo un nudo haciendo que la sangre palpable drenara. "Debes ser más cuidadoso, el perder sangre haría que murieras en cuestión de horas." sonrió aun sujetando su muñeca, el niño la miro y un destello entre sus ojos se reflejó, no quería llorar, esta mujer fue amable con él al defenderlo y ahora esta misma quería evitar que muriera. Así que aun con su voz temblorosa le agradeció para luego retirarse rápidamente.

La criada dirigió a su habitación a Wei WuXian, pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando este ya estaba espiando a los cultivadores Lan en el Patio Oeste.  
Vaya que los tiempos han cambiado, quien diría que los métodos demoniacos por los cuales me persiguieron hasta mi muerte en mi vida pasada serian uso para lidiar con fantasma por los discípulos de la respetable secta GusuLan.

Ahí mismo unas cuantas banderas negras ondeantes eran colocadas por los discípulos de túnicas blancas mientras otro los instruía para formar una formación con estas.  
Wei WuXian quien observaba cómodamente, camino hacia ellos y les dijo "Esas banderas son muy curiosas" tomo una y analizo el trazo muy rápidamente. Bien, parece que aunque estos jóvenes no estuvieron envueltos en la campaña para derribar el aun así han hecho un buen trabajo al dibujar los conjuros en las banderas de atracción.  
"Joven maestra" dijo uno de los discípulos, "No debería tocar estas banderas, son peligrosas."

"Oh disculpa mi atrevimiento, es que soy una mujer muy curiosa y me resulto intrigante su formación de banderas."  
"Son banderas de atracción fantasma, por lo que es peligroso que una dama juegue tan descuida mente, podría morir incluso."  
"Lan JinYi!" El joven que aparentaba ser el líder del grupo lo reprendió, y con una voz más serena hablo. "Mi compañero no quiso ser descortés con la joven maestra, es solo que estas banderas son peligrosas. Ya está anocheciendo es mejor que vuelva a su habitación."

El joven mostro una sonrisa y con todo acto de cortesía despidió a Wei WuXian, el acepto sin más que tener que hacer, el ya habia verificado su formación de banderas y era más que seguro que esos chicos sabían lo que hacían.

Así que Wei WuXian camino hacia su habitación a descansar un poco del día ajetreado que habia tenido, procurando tan solo dormir un poco pero como la conmoción en esa noche no habia acabado aún.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3517 caracteres, no pensé que el capitulo fuera tan largo, pero aquí esta con todo mi sudor y dolor. Perdón por no actualizar pero la universidad no me ha dejado espacio para escribir y quería dedicarle tiempo a esta novela la cual ya tenia tiempo en querer escribir.  
> pdt. Puse el nombre de cariño Madam Mo dice para Mo ZiYuan como A-Zi, auqnue en el libro se le menciona como A-Yuan, pero no quería manchar ese bello nombre con una persona tan horrible con lo es Mo ZiYuan.  
> Sin más cuídense mucho que la pandemia aun esta muy fea y no se mueran antes de que salga la tercera temporada de mi poderoso MO DAO ZU SHI yeiii.  
> Para los que no tenian idea, esta obra la publico primeramente en Wattpat bajo la cuenta "nubefantastica"


	5. Cadáveres feroces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De todos los que podrían venir, tenia que ser precisamente ¡Lan Zhan!.

Unos gritos desgarradores hizo que Wei WuXian se sobresaltara, dejando su posición de loto salió de aquella habitación en donde descansaba.  
Pasos coticos y forcejeos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Un grupo de personas jaloneaba de un lado a otro a lo que parecía ser la figura de un costal de carne.  
"¡Sigue arrastrando a este lunático hasta el salón principal! Haremos que pague con su vida."

El primer pensamiento de Wei WuXian fue que algo debió salir mal con la formación de banderas, pero ahora se encontraba frente a lo que parecía ser una encrucijada.  
"¡Asesino!, ¿Cómo pudiste? Mi pequeño A-Zi" Madam Mo se derrumbó en su asiento, gruesas lagrimas se podían ver en sus mejillas. A su lado el cuerpo inerte de un joven cubierto por una tela blanca yacía en el piso.

Lan SiZhui se acercó y con un acto de calmar la situación hablo. "Madam Mo, cálmese seguro hay una explicación."  
"¡No! ¡Él lo mato! ¿Qué le hizo mi A-Zi para que pagara con su muerte?"

"¿Han pasado menos de 3 minutos desde que se descubrió el cuerpo? ¿Realmente fue el?"

La conversación se filtró a los oídos de Wei WuXian quien habia permanecido quieto mientras observaba todo con detalle. Al parecer el cuerpo era de Mo ZiYuan.  
Uno de los miembros del clan Lan descubrió la figura del joven Mo y Madam Mo no pudo más y se desmayó. 

El cadáver mostraba rasgos que apelaban ser de Mo ZiYuan pero los pómulos antes regordetes ahora estaban profundamente hundidos, ojos saltones y piel arrugada. Su sangre y carne parecían haber sido succionada, dejando como resultado a un esquelético con pocas capas de piel exterior. Wei Wuxian quien creía que simplemente Mo ZiYuan ya era feo, ahora su cadáver lo era mucho más.

Mo XuanYu a quien un par de grande brazos lo mantenían sostenidos, se estremeció al ver la figura del quien aparentaba ser su primo. Sus ojos se ensancharon y una mirada de terror e incomprensión se posó debajo de esa ya escurrida capa de pintura.

Lograron hacer que Madam Mo despertara de su desmayo, pero al posar la mirada en el joven aun sostenido la ira la poseyó haciendo que se avanzada con una daga que quien sabe dónde logro obtener. Con la intención de matar al que creía ser el asesino de su hijo. 

Con un porte de gracia y rapidez, Lan SiZhui derribo la daga. Madam Mo fue sostenida por Lan JinYi quien empezó hacer muecas por los forcejeos que hacia la mujer.  
Wei WuXian decidió romper su silencio de solo observador y hablo. "El joven Mo XuanYu no puede ser el responsable de la muerte de su hijo"  
Viendo la pequeña brecha que Wei WuXian habia echo, Lan SiZhui se puso de su parte. "Madam Mo, viendo la condición de su hijo, su carne y esencia han sido extraídas de él, lo que significa que fue asesinado por seres malvados."

Madam Mo empezó a moverse cada vez más inquieta y con un respingo dijo "¡No sabes nada! El padre de él era un cultivador. ¡Algo debió enseñarle de los muchos hechizos demoniacos!"

Wei WuXian miro al joven Mo XuanYu quien al escuchar lo que Madam dijo empezó a reírse "¿Mi padre enseñarme algo? pss"

Lan SiZhui no prestando mucha atención a las risas del joven sostenido continúo. "Uhm, Madam, hay una falta de pruebas para acusar así al joven Mo, así que..."  
"¿Qué más pruebas quieres? ¡La evidencia esta en mi hijo!" Madam Mo señalo al cadáver. "Busquen ustedes mismos, ¡Él lo asesino!" le lanzo una mirada de severo odio al joven que habia terminado de reírse. "Incluso se ríe, oh mi A-Zi, mi pobre A-Zi" La mujer sollozaba descontroladamente "¡Suéltenme! Que yo misma lo matare."

Sin mostrar el porte de una frágil dama Wei WuXian levanto la sábana blanca en el cadáver, miro la figura y dijo "A este cadáver le falta algo."  
Otro Lan se acercó y dijo "¡Su brazo izquierdo, ha desaparecido!"

"Ese lunático no solo asesino a mi hijo, ¿también a mancillado su cuerpo?" Madam Mo sollozo.  
Wei WuXian no quería seguir escuchando a la mujer. Se agacho y removió entre las ropas del cuerpo inerte sacando dentro de ellas algo que desplego enfrente de los presentes.   
"Eso ¿No es una bandera de atracción fantasma? "dijo JinYi quien sostenía aun a Madam Mo.  
"¡Se lo merecía! Eso le pasa por tomar cosas que no son suyas" Mo XuanYu dijo jactándose en su lugar.

Cuando Lan SiZhui y los demás vieron la bandera sacada dentro de las prendas de Mo ZiYuan, también entendieron la situación. La situación ahora era más que clara, el joven Mo habia salido en la noche después de que se le repitiera que no debería, y en su caminata clandestina tomo una de las banderas de atracción fantasma siendo adicto a tomar los objetos que no le pertenecen y eso mismo lo habia llevado a su muerte.

Las banderas habían sido colocadas en el Patio Oeste, seis en total con los jóvenes Lan como cebos. Sin embargo ellos estaban más que capacitados, y el joven Mo ZiYuan no tenía experiencia y no portaba con ninguna herramienta de protección. Lo que hizo que se viera vulnerable, era el sentido común el atacar a los débiles, siendo víctima de un ser maligno. Si los cadáveres rondando la Villa Mo ya era un problema, resulto que la bandera habia atraído algo accidentalmente peor que un cadáver ambulante.

Madam Mo era consciente de las debilidades de su hijo, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que este habia causado su propia muerte. Debido a la impaciencia logro librarse del agarre del joven Lan y tomando una taza que estaba a su alcance la lanzo casi a los pies del joven Mo XuanYu. "Si no lo pusieras delante de tanta gente ayer, ¿saldría mi A-Zi en mitad de la noche? ¡Todo es culpa tuya, hijo de puta!"

La mujer enloquecida se volvió hacia Lan SiZhui y grito. "¡Y tú! ¡Son un montón de inútiles! ¿Se dicen llamar cultivadores cunado no pueden proteger a un niño?"  
El grupo de chicos todavía eran jóvenes. No tenían mucha experiencia para encontrar algo malo en el área, razón por la cual se sintieron avergonzados por no poder haber detectado un ser tan feroz como este. No optante, después de los regaños de Madam Mo los jóvenes tenían sus caras azules. Después de todo habían crecido dentro de una familia promitente, por lo que nadie se atrevió a tratarlos así. Wei WuXian sabía que en la secta GusuLan eran extremadamente estrictos con sus discípulos, prohibiéndoles la violencia contra la imponencia de los hombres, por lo que los jóvenes a los que Madam Mo les gritaba no podían hacer nada manteniéndose erguidos bajo una expresión oscura.  
Sin embargo, él no podía soportar más y con voz alta hablo. "Madam Mo, ¿Con quién cree que está sacando su ira? Perdón mi intromisión, pero estos chicos repitieron una y otra vez que no salieran de noche, que no se acercaran al Patio Oeste ¿y qué hizo su hijo? ¿Un niño? ¿No es al mismo que le quiso arreglar un acuerdo de compromiso? Tú hijo se escabullo solo de noche ¿de quién es la culpa? ¿De Mo XuanYu por soportar su constante abuzo? ¿O de estos chicos que solo hacían su trabajo? ¿No es el causante de atraer su propia muerte?."

Lan JinYi y los demás dejaron sacar un suspiro de aire, sus caras se relajaron volviendo un poco a su color original. Madam Mo estaba demasiado triste y resentida, lo único que quería era descargar su ira con todos los presentes.

Su marido habia llegado después de haber escuchado todos los gritos hace unos minutos, aun permanecía en trance. Posiblemente debido al trauma de ver a su único hijo muerto en el piso. Y cuando su mujer empezó a sacudirlo, la alejo de un empujón haciendo que Madam Mo callera al suelo.  
Madam Mo quien estaba tan acostumbrada a que marido se mostrara dócil ante ella, se sorprendió e indigno.

Los sirvientes estaban asustados por toda la conmoción, Madam Mo empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentidos y después a correr a todo el mundo "Tú...Tú...¡sal de aquí también!"  
Su marido seguía viendo el cadáver de su hijo sin entender nada, uno de los sirvientes de acerco hacia a el ayudándolo a salir de la escena del caos.  
Cuando Wei WuXian vio que la familia finalmente se habia silenciado, tuvo la intención de revisar el cadáver de nuevo. Sin embargo antes de que lo mirara, un grito agudo atravesó el aire escuchándose desde el patio.

La gente que yacía en el pasillo se apresuró a salir. En el suelo del Patio Oeste, habia dos cuerpos retorcidos. El primero parecía ser el de un sirviente quien se desplomo en el suelo aún vivo. El otro cuerpo estaba arrugado y marchito sin índices de poseer sangre, dando la apariencia de fruta deshidratada. El brazo izquierdo ya habia desaparecido pero no tenía signos de brotar sangre en la herida. El caso era el mismo que el cuerpo de joven Mo ZiYuan.  
Madam Mo quien se sostenía la mano de apoyo de su criada, la sacudió. Sus ojos se agrandaron y finalmente se quedó sin energías para lanzar otro ataque, desmayándose en cuestión de segundos.

Los cultivadores y presentes se miraron entre sí, ni siquiera se pasaron al área Este, y vieron morir al esposo de Madam Mo de manera angustiante. Lan SiZhui, Lan JinYi y los demás se pusieron pálidos. Lan SiZhui fue el primero en calmarse y pregunto al sirviente que yacía en el suelo, "¿viste lo que era?"  
El sirviente estaba casi muerto del miedo incapaz de abrir la boca. Esperaron unos minutos a que hablara pero este no pudo pronunciar nada más que negar con la cabeza. Lan SiZhui estaba ardiendo de ansiedad. Le pidió a otro discípulo que llevara al sirviente a de vuelta al interior, alejo a las personas del cuerpo y se dirigió hacia Lan JinYi. "¿Enviaste la señal?"

Lan JinYi respondió, "Si, pero si no hay personas mayores que puedan ayudarnos en el área, a nuestra gente le tomara al menos una hora venir aquí. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? Ni siquiera sabemos lo que era."

El grupo de cultivadores sabía que no podía irse y dejar el problema solo a la familia Mo, seria indigno y traería desgracia a la secta, así que solo podían quedarse a tratar de lidiar con el problema mientras los refuerzos.

Wei WuXian noto que habían mandado una señal, su idea de no relacionarse tanto con el problema de la Villa Mo ahora habia resultado con escenarios de favorables, era mejor si se iba antes de que se encontrara con un viejo conocido. Aunque era difícil que alguien llegara a conocerlo ahora, no quería arriesgarse.  
Sin embargo, habia algo que le decía que debería quedarse, una picazón dónde estaba aquella marca de maldición lo hacía que se moviera un poco inquieto.  
Los chicos de la secta GusuLan parecían nerviosos mientras se apegaban estrictamente a sus posiciones y protegían la casa de la familia Mo colocando un conjuro de talismanes por las paredes.

El sirviente que habia sido encontrado a lado del esposo de Madam Mo. Habia sido llevado a la sala y se derrumbó cayendo inconsciente. Madam Mo estaba siendo tratada por Lan SiZhui quien sentía su débil pulso con su mano izquierda. Guardando clama tratando de lidiar la situación.

Cuando el sirviente inconsciente despertó hecho una furia tomando del su propio cuello con su mano izquierda.   
Al ver esto, Lan SiZhui utilizo puntos de acupuntura a la figura del sirviente. Una sonrisa paso por los labios de Wei WuXian, quien sabía que aunque los discípulos de la secta GusuLan parecían ser amables, contaban con una fuerza en el brazo que era lo opuesto a gentil. Con una fuerza como esta resultaría difícil para alguien moverse, pero el sirviente no mostro ni una sola expresión dolorosa. La mano del joven Lan se tensó y no paso mucho para que JinYi agarrara la mano izquierda del sirviente con un agarre que rompería el hierro. Pero el sirviente no se inmuto. Después de unos forcejeos más la cabeza del sirviente se inclinó hacia el suelo. Su cuello estaba roto.  
¡Se habia estrangulado a los ojos de todos!

Al ver la situación, la criada de Madam Mo empezó a chillar "¡un fantasma! Hay un fantasma invisible aquí."  
Los demás inundados por el pánico al escuchar los sollozos de la criada no dudaron en creer lo que esta gritaba.

Wei WuXian quien estaba planeando su escape al ver lo que acababa de pasar se detuvo, solo para que su juicio sobre de que era un cadáver feroz resultara contradictorio.  
Habia examinado los talismanes del grupo de jóvenes, todos ellos eran defensores de espíritus, todo el salón estaba cubierto con ellos. Si realmente fuera un fantasma feroz los talismanes se hubiera incinerado en llamas verdes. Sin embargo no se presentó ninguna señal de perturbación ante la formación.   
El ex patriarca de Yiling lo sabía más que nadie, el mundo de cultivo contaba con una clasificación de fantasma feroces, no era culpa de los jóvenes cultivadores por haber reaccionado demasiado lento, pero la criatura era demasiado cruel, un caso que ellos no podrían lidiar. Un fantasma que mataba a una persona cada 7 días ya era considerada un fantasma feroz, y este habia matado a 3 en tan solo un día. Sería muy difícil para un cultivador tratar con algo así, y no se diga de estos jóvenes que acababan de empezar su carrera.

Las velas parpadearon y un viento siniestro paso provocando que la luz se apagara en todo el patio.  
En momento que la luces se apagaron no tardaron el escucharse lo gritos. Todos empezaron a tirar y empujar tratando de escapar lo más rápido posible del lugar. Lan JinYi grito, "¡Quédense dónde están y no corran! ¡Voy a atrapar a quien quiera que corra!" El joven Lan estaba cabreado por la situación tan problemática que se habia presentado, y no necesitaba que este grupo de gente complicara más las cosas al atraer a un ser que se alimente del pánico el caos.

Después de un tiempo de palabras de razón el patio se quedó en silencio. Con solo pocas respiraciones y débiles sollozos que pararon cuando el fuego emergió de un talismán.  
Lan SiZhui uso el talismán para encender las velas nuevamente, mientras el resto de jóvenes consolaban a los demás.  
Mo XuanYu quien en algún punto dentro de la discordia habia sido soltado empezó a decir "¡Mano...su mano!"  
Ante al llamado de Mo XuanYu, Lan SiZhui se dirigió y vio como el cuerpo del sirviente permanecía sin su brazo izquierdo.   
Wei WuXian se dio cuenta de la situación, y quiso echarse a reír pero reprimo el impulso de hacerlo. Finalmente con los brazos izquierdos que faltaban completaban el rompecabezas.

Lan JinYi vio como la figura de una noble señorita estaba teniendo un debate mental entre la risa o sorpresa y frunció el ceño.  
Lográndose calmar un poco decidió hablar. "El brazo izquierdo, no son de ellos." señalo a los cadáveres de Mo ZiYuan y el sirviente.  
"¿Cómo sabes que no son de ello? pregunto Lan JinYi."

"Fácil, vi como el joven Mo ZiYuan a Mo ZiYuan antes de tener que intervenir a que este lo golpeara" Miro a Mo XuanYu esperando a que este dijera algo para corroborar su teoría.  
El joven se movió impaciente y dijo "¡Es verdad! Además de que siempre me golpeaban con su mano derecha."

La joven dama sonrió y miro a Lan SiZhui quien comenzaba a sudar. Pero Wei WuXian continúo. "Madam Mo habia usado su mano derecha cuando arrojo esa taza hacia Mo XuanYu, y su esposo también uso su mano derecha para arrojarla al suelo. Ambos usaron sus manos derechas, es imposible que se volvieran zurdos minutos antes de morir."  
Cuando Lan SiZhui se dio cuenta, miro sorprendido a la figura frágil de Wei WuXian y no pudo evitar pensar. Definitivamente esto no es una coincidencia.  
La criada quien no habia dejado de sollozar se inclinó cerca de la figura de Madam Mo, pero solo al ver el brazo de esta retrocedió unos metros. Nadie más que ella sabía como eran las manos de su señora, estas eran pulcras y delicadas, con las uñas limpias y dedos bonitos señas de unas manos que no habían hecho ningún trabajo en su vida. Pero la mano del brazo izquierdo que estaba viendo definitivamente no era la suya, esta era gruesa, con callos, ¡definitivamente era la de un hombre!

Ante la acción de la mujer, Lan SiZhui vio la mano de en Madam Mo y ordeno a los discípulos de túnicas blancas "Sosténgala."  
Lan JinYi la sostuvo, mientras que Lan SiZhui se dirigía a abofetear un talismán cuando la mano izquierda se torció de una forma absurda apuntando a su garganta. Ataco rápidamente y estuvo a extremadamente cerca del agarre de su cuello, cuando al mismo tiempo Lan JinYi grito, "Hey" y se lanzó frente a Lan SiZhui, bloqueando la mano dirigida hacia él.

Pero esto provocó que el brazo tocara el hombro de Lan JinYi, provocando que llamas verdes se encendieran en el brazo, haciendo que aflojara su agarre. Lan SiZhui estaba por agradecerle a Lan JinYi pero vio como la mitad de su uniforme se habia convertido en cenizas. Lan JinYi se quitó algo incómodo la mitad de su uniforme y grito "¡¿Quién me patio!."  
Wei WuXian coloco una mano en su cintura y dijo "No fui yo."

Lan JinYi La miro como la joven mostraba una mirada de ¡Obvio que fui yo! pero no dijo nada.  
Las túnicas del clan Lan poseían una serie de conjuros incrustados por costuras compactas del mismo color, que servían como protección ante fantasmas poderosos. Sin embargo, estos solo podían usarse una vez y ante la emergencia Wei WuXian no se le ocurrió un mejor plan que arrojar al joven Lan ante SiZhui para evitar la muerte de este.  
El brazo masculino que no le pertenecía a Madam Mo, se habia caído de sus hombros. Los dedos se doblaron en un puño provocando que gruesas venas fueran notorias.  
Ese era el ser malvado que la bandera de atracción fantasma habia atraído.

De seguro morir desmembrado era una muerte angustiosa, de solo ver como el brazo se retorcía lleno de poder y resentimiento a Lan SiZhui le daban escalofríos.   
Wei WuXian se daba una idea de lo que el miembro estaba tratando de hacer, el ser desmembrado solo significaba que solo una parte de resentimiento se encontraba en ese brazo por lo que buscaría sin descanso cada pieza de su cuerpo para morir como un cadáver completo. Y solo si lograba reunir todas las piezas descansaría, sin embargo mientras lo hacía seguiría matando tratando de reponer su falta de piezas con cualquier otro cuerpo.

Los muchachos de la secta Lan vieron que, aunque los talismanes no trabajaban, la ropa si lo hacía. Así que todos se quitaron sus abrigos para cubrir la mano izquierda. Después de unos segundos la bola de ropa blanca amontonada se encendió con un zumbido anormal creando un intenso fuego verde.  
Mientras nadie miraba una dama de túnicas negras huyo al Patio Oeste.   
Los diez o más cadáveres que caminaban y eran sometidos por los niños permanecían en silencio en el patio, sellados por los conjuros en el suelo. Wei WuXian camino hacia ahí y con una patada destruyo la formación, trono sus dedos y con un sobresalto el grupo de cadáveres abrieron sus ojos blanco los cueles se tornaron hacia arriba como si fueran despertados por un trueno. 

Wei WuXian hablo, "Despierten. ¡Es hora de trabajar!"  
Los cadáveres los cueles despertaron ante su invocador, dando unos cuentos pasos que parecían temblorosos como los de un humano. A Wei WuXian le pareció divertido pero también agobiante, trono sus dedos nuevamente y los cadáveres que se tambaleaban portaron una figura más feroz siguiendo las órdenes que se les habían dado, pero se desmoronaron en segundos. Es mucho más fácil de controlar cuando el ser es feroz, pensó. 

Ante la situación, Wei WuXian encontró una solución, definitivamente estos cadáveres no les serviría, tendría que usar energía más resentida. Corrió de regreso al área Este y agarro los cadáveres de Madam Mo y Mo ZiYuan, uno de cada lado y evitando ser descubierto con una voz baja dijo, "¡Despierten!"  
En fracciones de segundos los ojos de Madam Mo y Mo ZiYuan se tornaron blancos, fuertes chillidos se escucharon ser pronunciados de sus bocas. En medio de la conmoción otro cadáver despertó con un chillido más bajo, era el esposo de Madam Mo.

Wei WuXian sonrió, los chillidos y resentimiento eran demasiados fuertes, justo lo que estaba buscando. Y sintiéndose demasiado satisfecho por su caza hablo, "¿Reconocen ese brazo?" Los cadáveres miraron el brazo que se negaba a ser sometido, y con una voz más seria y sarcástica Wei WuXian ordeno, "Destrúyelo"

Los tres miembros de la familia Mo se lazaron en perfecta sincronía ante el brazo. El brazo que habia sido atacado por un inmenso fuego de llamas verdes libero una gran energía resentida, haciendo que el grupo de discípulos Lan retrocediera unos pasos. Los jóvenes quienes fueron atacados creyeron que serían atacados por los tres cadáveres sin brazo izquierdo que se avecinaban ferozmente, pero resulto que fueron ignorados por estos y se lanzaron directo hacia el brazo el cual ataco al grupo de los 3 Mo.

Madam Mo fue la principal en liderar los ataques, contando con la mayor energía resentida se abalanzo hacia el brazo intentando rasgarlo a la mitad, pero el brazo era astuto y con una sacudida de energía logro colocarse en el cuello de ella quebrándole el cuello, el ahora esquelético cuerpo de Mo ZiYuan se arrojó ante el brazo mordiéndolo con sus dientes, el brazo lo golpeo mandándolo lejos unos metros, pero este se recuperó y volvió a lanzarse. El cadáver del marido de Madam Mo, parecía ser el menos feroz de todo pero como los anteriores, no se inmuto en atacar al brazo que habia causado su muerte y la de su familia.

Los muchachos del clan Lan se quedaron estupefactos de asombro. "Waaa ¡Esto es una pelea de cadáveres! dijo uno de ellos."  
En el mundo de la cultivación podían pasar cosas inesperadas, pero nunca creyeron encontrarse con una situación como esta, las batallas de cadáveres feroces era algo que solo encontrarían ser mencionadas en los libros y rumores. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos sin poder apartar la mirada del espectáculo de sangre que se presentaba justo ante sus ojos, uno que otro más impresionado, otros aterrorizados pero aun con una emoción culminante.

La batalla de los 3 cadáveres y la mano fue realmente dura, pero ni siquiera la feroz familia pudieron lograr someterlo.  
Wei WuXian quien observaba la escena con una sonrisa de lado, trato de reprimir la tentación de sacar su flauta de bambú de sus mangas para controlar mejor la batalla.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mano la cual era tacada por los 3 Mo, libero otra ola de energía resentida, mandando volar lejos a Madam Mo y su esposo y con un Mo ZiYuan desgarrado desde la parte del abdomen hasta el cuello. Wei WuXian quien ya tentaba la flauta con sus dedos para unirse a la batalla. Escucho los ecos de un delicado pero poderoso sonido de cuerdas, dando composición de una melodía que hizo que los 3 cuerpos y la mano se paralizaran.

Wei WuXian soltó su mano de su flauta de bambú y desvió la mirada para buscar la procedencia del invitado no deseado.  
Inmediatamente con brotes de alegría por su salvación los chicos de la secta GusuLan. Lan SiZhui sonrió y grito "¡HanGuang-Jun!"  
Tan pronto como Wei WuXian escucho los lejanos y dedicados sonidos de la Citara, se dio una media vuelta para irse. ¡Maldita suerte que me cargo! ¡Ese es Lan Zhan! Dijo para sí y salió corriendo del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaa! ¿Cómo están?   
> Tengo todo el fin de semana con proyectos, y como tuve un poco de tiempo libre entre mis clases, además de estar motivada a escribir aproveche para adelantarles el capitulo que tenia planeado subir el viernes, estoy muy emocionada por los capítulos que se vienen. Y tengo aun dilema con el pobre de Mo XuanYu ¿creen que lo lleguen a culpar por la muerte de la familia Mo? o ¿seguirá siendo tratado como un loco?.   
> AAA y mi querido pero cobarde Wei WuXian ¿Cómo que te vas así al ver a tu ser amado? ya me lo imagino de lo denso que es que culpara que esta en el cuerpo de una mujer y por ello tiene corazón de doncella.  
> Sin más que agregar, que tengan un bonito resto de la semana. Hasta la próxima actualización.   
> Los quiere, Nube de fantasía.


	6. Un nuevo seguidor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos locos son mejor que uno.

El rasgueo de cuerdas de una delicada melodía se escuchó mucho más fuerte, liberando una poderosa ola de energía espiritual que forzó a que tanto los cadáveres y la mano se sometieran bajo el piso impidiendo que puedan moverse. 

Los jóvenes de la secta GusuLan vitoreaban alegremente que habían librado la constante batalla. El ver esa mano por fin sometida significo su salvación al haber pasado por esa situación tan complicada que estaba fuera de su disposición.

El joven Mo quien habia estado aturdido desde hace ya mucho tiempo se acurrucaba con sus manos abrazándose así mismo en una esquina. El pensar que hace tan solo unas horas se encontraba a punto de morir de inanición, e incluso estuvo dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio de almas que no tubo resultado porque que su vida no era significante para traer al gran patriarca, hacía que el joven Mo se sintiera intranquilo y triste, pero como si por solo una vez los cielos notaran su presencia, ahora su deseo se habia cumplido, ¿realmente el los mato? Mo XuanYu se cuestionaba pero era imposible, no hasta que vio como la joven llamaba al grupo de cadáveres para atacar a esa mano demoniaca que su mente se aclaró.

Con sus ropas rasgadas y condición en mal estado llamo la atención de unos de los discípulos de la secta Lan quien con algo dudoso se acercó a él. “Maestro Mo, lamento su perdida… pero hemos logrado someter a la mano gracias a HanGuang-Jun, solo necesitamos una hora más para asegurarnos de despejar el área y después partiremos”  
Mo XuanYu se veía miserable, Lan JinYi espero pacientemente a que diera una respuesta y cuando quería volver a decir algo el joven Mo lo interrumpió. “¿fue mi culpa?”

“Joven Maestro Mo, no fue su culpa esto se debió a un ende de un cadáver feroz” respondió el Lan.  
“Pe-pero… ellos dijeron” 

Lan JinYi no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia, pero ver el estado en el que se encontraba el joven ante él, sintió un poco de compasión. Era más que seguro que no debió pasarla bien, al menos el karma se habia encargado de liberar un poco la carga, esperaba de todo corazón que fuera un nuevo camino para él, y que esos rumores de que estaba loco no fueran del todo cierto. Pero ver al joven que se perdía en sí mismo mientras trataba de entablar una conversación con él lo hacía pensar que tan cuerdo no estaba.  
Lan SiZhui quien ya habia terminado de realizar su reporte a HanGuang-Jun vio como JinYi tenía problemas con el tembloroso Mo, así que con una sonrisa en sus labios se acercó y dijo. “Joven Maestro Mo, necesitamos su permiso para revisar la zona por una hora más”  
Mo XuanYu asintió con la cabeza, y solo así los dos jóvenes de túnicas blancas se alejaron un poco procediendo a revisar la zona.

Mientras tanto Wei WuXian recorría los pasillos de la mansión Mo, tratando de escabullirse para escapar lo más lejos del grupo de Lan y su inesperado conocido.  
Al recorrer unos cuantos pasillos más de viso una leñera y se acercó, pero al acercarse un fuerte olor a sangre le inundo la nariz, sus cinco sentidos se activaron poniéndose en estado de alerta. Entro dudoso solo para encontrar lo que parecía ser la residencia de alguien con pocas pertenencias que no iban de una vieja cama con algo de paja para hacerla un poco más cómoda y una lámpara de aceite. Wei WuXian siguió observando la habitación buscando el origen del olor a sangre, pero lo que encontró hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan. Un conocido círculo de sangre se encontraba en aquella leñera, los trazos eran irregulares pero la matriz formada era inconfundible para él. El sonido de pasos acercándose hizo que Wei WuXian se le erizara la piel, volteándose inmediatamente solo para ver a la baja figura quien permanecía mirándolo fijamente. 

Mo XuanYu al ver que los discípulos Lan se quedarían una hora más, salió sin que se dieran cuenta del salón decidido a encontrar a la dama, tenía que aclarar su duda ¿podría ser que en realidad era el?, pero si era así ¿Por qué lo ayudo? Recordando como esa misma dama le habia vendado, el sentimiento de querer ir a buscarla surgió más, pero no esperaba que esta hubiera corrido hasta aquella leñera donde pudo llamar su hogar. Con una gran fuerza de voluntad que el mismo no sabía de donde venía hizo que pronunciara. “¿Eres tú?”

Wei WuXian sonrió y dijo, “Joven maestro Mo, ¿a quién estabas tratando de llamar?”  
“En el patio,…Yo te vi, tu-tu...llamaste a los cadáveres” Mo XuanYu respiro hondo y siguió. “pensé que no vendrías, pe..pero realmente eres tú”  
La mirada de Mo XuanYu denotaba una ligera relajación y felicidad. Al ver que Wei WuXian se iba a negar procedió. “No le diré a nadie, yo soy el único que vio”  
Wei WuXian vio como el niño aun tembloroso habia descubierto quien era “Ya que lo has descubierto, ¿no tienes miedo del gran patriarca Yiling? Ja” dijo algo burlesco para tratar de desconcertar al niño ante él, pero no esperaba que el niño caminara más hacia él y dijera.

“Imposible, una persona que ayuda a otros ¿Cómo puede ser el malo?, tu notaste mis heridas y me ayudaste y no te burlaste, aunque todas esas historias digan lo contrario, yo se preservar el peligro y tú no irradias en ti nada que me haga dudar”

Wei WuXian se sorprendió ante las palabras del joven Mo, luego recordó las heridas que habia vendado y luego observo la habitación, ¿así que al que trataba de llamar a este chico era a mí? ¿Quién lo coloco en la lista principal de espíritus feroces a los cuales llamar para el ritual de sacrificio? Eh.   
“Joven maestro Mo, creo que estas confundido, yo no he tomado las vidas de tus familiares”

“No importa, aun así has venido lo que significa que ¿realmente me has escuchado? Cuando viniste se cumplió mi deseo”  
Dudando un poco Wei WuXian pregunto, “¿los querías muertos?”

Sin tartamudear el joven respondió “Si, ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Por ello la matriz de sacrificio, esperaba que vengaras mi muerte pero al despertar aún seguía vivo y Mo ZiYuan me habia arrojado una patada a mi estómago y quitado el resto de mis cosas”

Comprendiendo la situación, Wei WuXian creyó que si el estuviera en su lugar habría tomado venganza regresando 10 veces su agresión, por lo que la idea del joven y tembloroso Mo de llamar a un alma errante no era tan descabellada del todo, si la joven Xi Li no hubiera llamado su alma hace un año, sin duda el tomaría represalias en este lugar, ja ¿Quién diría que estaría destinado a regresar de la muerte de cualquier forma?  
“Joven Mo, ahora que sé que intentaste llamarme solo tengo algo que preguntar, ¿puedes responder?” Mo XuanYu asintió con la cabeza y Wei WuXian prosiguió, ¿Cómo conoces la matriz del intercambio de almas?

Mo XuanYu se sobresaltó, tu rostro antes en calma se volvió nervioso, una gota de sudor bajo por su cien. Apretando sus puños dijo, “lo aprendí cuando estuve en el Clan Lanling Jin”

Wei WuXian comprendió un poco la situación, vio que el joven se mostraba algo recio a decir más y ya habia echo mucho al poder entablar palabras. Él sabía que el Clan Lanling Jin fue uno de los que más problemas le causo al refugiar a los sobrevivientes del clan Wen en su vida pasada, como también quienes más interés tuvieron sobre el amuleto del Tigre estigio. Por lo que no le sorprendería que se quedaran con la mayoría de sus posesiones, pero le intrigaba un poco el saber ¿Por qué este niño tembloroso tendría conocimiento sobre una de sus técnicas? ¿Quizás este niño no era tan ordinario como creía?  
“Me iré, espero y vivas mejor de hoy en adelante” dijo Wei WuXian ya saliendo de esa leñera.

“Espera” Mo XuanYu se apresuró tomando por una de sus mangas. “Yo, ¿puedo ir contigo?” pregunto algo nervioso y esperanzado.  
Wei WuXian lo miro el rostro del niño manchado de colorines, “¿por qué quieres venir?”

“No me gusta aquí, este nunca ha sido mi hogar, la secta Lanling Jin tampoco lo fue y no tengo a un lugar a donde ir o pertenecer. Por favor déjeme seguirlo, prometo no ser una carga, Yo…yo-yo…”  
“Está bien” Wei WuXian lo interrumpió, “Pero primero límpiate ese rostro”

El niño lo miro con destello en sus ojos y rápidamente limpio su rostro con un paño. Arreglando un poco su ropa se presentó nuevamente ante Wei WuXian.   
“Hum nada mal, es mejor así, ya no pareces un alma en pena” dijo mostrando una sonrisa socarrona, “¿Algún plan para salir de aquí sin ser vistos?”   
Asintió, y dirigió a Wei WuXian por detrás de la leñera, atravesando un par de casas, Wei WuXian se detuvo. Sonriendo le dijo a Mo XuanYu, “¡Mira, mira!” El niño lo miro sin comprender y pregunto, “¿qué miro?” Wei WuXian algo entusiasta le señalo, “Allá, mira ese burro” Mo XuanYu vio al animal quien descansaba amarrado en un árbol.  
Sin esperar a que dijera algo el joven Mo, Wei WuXian se apresuró a desatar al animal para luego jalar de su cuerda. El animal rebuznó al despertar, molesto de ser interrumpido de su sueño, quiso morder la mano de la joven que sostenía su cuerda, pero esta fue más rápida y ya lo habia montado.

Mo XuanYu observo como se desencadenaban las cosas y corrió apresurado hacia Wei WuXian con algo de pánico. La joven doncella montada en el animal enojado que rebuznaba al ser sometido miro al joven y dijo apresurada. “El camino es largo, además soy joven y delicada necesito descansar de vez en cuando ¿si?”  
“Pe-pero, ese animal no es nuestro ¿eso no es robar?”  
“Es solo un pequeño precio, tómalo como compensación por tus años en la Villa Mo” dijo Wei WuXian sonriendo. “¡Que estas esperando! ¡Sube!”

Y así ambas figuras se perdieron en medio de esa noche, una joven dama animada por su travesura de media noche, y un tembloroso joven con mirada de pánico quien pensaba que quizás el seguir a Wei WuXian no fue la mejor decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaa! ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Se que fue muy corto pero estoy llena de tareas :( y hago lo posible por subir un capitulo aquí como en la plataforma de wattpad.  
> Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo creen que se desarrolle la interacción entre Mo XuanYu y Wei WuXian? ese par son todo un caso, seguro causaran gran conmoción, aaa estoy muy emocionada por los capítulos que se vienen, quisiera tener más manos para escribir.  
> Sin más que agregar, cuídense mucho y échenle ganas a la escuela, hagan sus tareas a tiempo para que no estén como yo inundadas de trabajos :")

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic basada en la obra de Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, en donde nuestro protagonista Wei WuXian no rencarna en el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu, si no en el de una mujer.


End file.
